The invention relates generally to coding data, and more specifically to a system and method for coding and compressing data.
Compression refers to representing data using a minimum number of bits. Broadly, compression of data is of two types, namely, lossy and lossless compression. Lossless compression of data refers to that which can be completely recovered when decompressed without losing any data. Typically, in many applications, lossless compression is desirable, especially in medical images.
Typically, medical images are of high dynamic range and large spatial size. The design of coding systems is more complicated when the dynamic range of the data to be coded is relatively large, as is the case with medical images. In such cases, it is desirable to design coding and compression techniques that have low-computational cost and good compression ratio.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a coding technique that can be used to code large amounts of data while maintaining low complexity and a good compression ratio.